<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【朱白宇龙无差】青春芒果少女不会梦到猫耳女仆学姐 by AlterEgo_Echo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621484">【朱白宇龙无差】青春芒果少女不会梦到猫耳女仆学姐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgo_Echo/pseuds/AlterEgo_Echo'>AlterEgo_Echo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgo_Echo/pseuds/AlterEgo_Echo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果白宇和朱一龙是女子高中生......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>宇龙 - Relationship, 朱一龙/白宇, 朱白 - Relationship, 白宇/朱一龙</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【朱白宇龙无差】青春芒果少女不会梦到猫耳女仆学姐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>青春少女的日常，总是从迟起的早晨开始。</p><p>一条阳光从窗户直直落下，照在埋在被窝的惺忪睡眼上，被难看的睡相团起来被子蠕动着，毛茸茸的脑袋向下缩了缩。</p><p>“再睡一会，就一会……”</p><p>近视的眼睛看不清床头的机器猫闹钟，但是那根黑色的指针确实还指在不至于让她心慌的位置，离它死命尖叫着被一巴掌拍死还剩好长一段时间。</p><p>“昨天晚上元气满满地说绝对要早起的人是谁啊——”<br/>夹杂在厨具的叮当中，妈妈的声音穿过层层墙壁，刺痛着她属于六时脆弱的神经。</p><p>不过这份痛感在她想起一件事时消失得一干二净。</p><p>“哎哎哎哎哎哎哎——都说了妈妈要早点叫我！”</p><p>被子叠成一个不规则的面团形，每天例行的五秒制服挑战也顺利完成，迷彩粉的洞洞鞋在脚尖够不到的床下角落，她光脚冲出房门，木制地板被踏得轰轰直响。</p><p>“喂，你是野人吗？轻点声！”</p><p>旁边的屋门拉开，高挑的青年打着呵欠抱怨，他的条纹睡衣却被面前火急火燎的少女揪住。</p><p>“哥！快借我自行车钥匙！我今天太晚了！”</p><p>“咦……你上课不是……”</p><p>“没时间和你解释了！快一点！”</p><p>哥哥唯一的山地车钥匙被夺走，少女来不及咽下吐司的含混声音从玄关传来：<br/>“今天晚上带你吃鸡啦！谢谢你的车子！”</p><p>“我才不需要你带我——”</p><p>没好气地回复早已消失的妹妹，妈妈和他一样满脑子的疑问，今天早上不同寻常得可怕，连家里赖床全国冠军居然都开始早起。</p><p>“小宇不是周五部活吗？今天怎么会这么早的？”</p><p>被称为“小宇”的少女在马路上飞驰，放学时艰难的上坡路现在走起来如此轻松，自行车在无人的街道带起呼啸的风，清爽地抚过她的面颊，吹起蓬松的短发。<br/>平日总是挤满了双色制服的街道，难得一片寂静，只有自行车轮的转响。</p><p>白宇，这道路尽头的公立中学高一年生，属性上看是元气眼镜妹的存在。</p><p>浅蓝色与白色相间的水手服在风中翻动着，不一会就到了一座木桥前，木桥跨过城中唯一一条河流，通向隔壁的私立女子中学。<br/>制服的颜色在这里分流，分向从入学成绩还是学费都是两个截然相反的极端。</p><p>她应该还没有来吧……</p><p>自行车被随意地翻停在河堤旁的草地里，白宇扯扯长度已经在校规边缘危险浮动的裙子，找到一个观察的绝佳角度蹲下，露出一个暗中兴奋的笑容，在木桥投下的阴影中阴暗恐怖得像是狩猎美少女的变态。</p><p>可是她蹲守了一个小时，也没有找到昨天消失在雨后夜色中的少女。</p><p>路过的同校生不乏和她热情打招呼的人，而身着黑色长裙的学生走过，无一例外都对她露出微妙的表情，尤其是留着黑色长发的女生，都被她突然亮起又暗淡下去的诡异神情吓到，拉着身边的同伴远离她。</p><p>直到上课时间，热闹的街道再次归于沉寂，校门口的风纪委员不耐烦地呼喊她，白宇也没见到那名少女。</p><p>简直是糟透了——</p><p>早起的困倦加上等待许久的疲累，她叹了口气，却被梳着马尾的风纪拦住，对方的脸上是满满的无奈。</p><p>“班长大人，你的书包呢？”</p><p>咦咦咦咦咦？</p><p>怪不得今天来上学的路途那样轻松，她的背包似乎是在卧室的地板上躺着，坦率地露出满满的课本来。</p><p>“不过看在是班长大人的份上，就算了。”</p><p>马尾妹痞气地拍打她的肩膀，是“下次扫除不要轮到我”的暗示神情。</p><p>白宇当然对这样小小的交易十分熟稔，她留下一个“了解”的wink，奔向还一团乱糟的班级，那些男生一定在不顾周围地大声聊着昨天的游戏——</p><p>“可是，我还没有知道你的名字哎……”</p><p>昨天雨夜的少女在她脑中萦绕不停。</p><p>“你总不会是开直升飞机上学的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>昨夜是连绵的雨夜，直到白宇部活结束都丝毫没有要放晴的意思，天早在她练习第二段台词时变得漆黑，现在路上只能看到昏暗的路灯和积水的反光。</p><p>可她才不是会被黑暗吓倒的弱小性格，念着刚刚背下的台词，伞尖滴下雨水砸在光裸的膝盖上，她也毫不在意。</p><p>那是难走的坡路中间的一家便利店，白宇就是在那里邂逅了发呆着的她。</p><p>便利店冷色的光芒照在雪白的肌肤上，黑色长发在额前卷起弧度后垂下，黑色的制服几乎融化进夜色里，如果不是长如鸦羽的睫毛还在轻微颤动，她就像一个雨中被扔在店门口的精致娃娃。</p><p>这面孔，好像有点熟悉……</p><p>这样突出的长相应该在白宇心中留下印象才对，可是她十六年的记忆里只剩下一个模糊的影子。</p><p>“那个……要一起走吗？”<br/>虽然对方完全没有被雨困扰到的样子，白宇还是伸过一半的伞，便利店前的少女却吓了一跳，眨动着瞪大的双眼看着她，过了足足五秒，少女又满脸通红地低下头。</p><p>是我太冒犯了吗？</p><p>身穿蓝白水手服的家伙在私立女高的大小姐眼中应该是充满污秽的存在吧……<br/>在上学的道路上也是，不管街道有多么拥挤，身着黑色长裙的女孩们总是和勾肩搭背的她们保持着难以置信的一大段距离。</p><p>她从来不在意那些眼神，对她们的傲慢嗤之以鼻，而面前少女的吃惊神情，却让她没有理由地感到难过。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p>哎？</p><p>细如蚊呐的声音隔着雨幕清晰地传入白宇的耳朵。<br/>瓷娃娃一样的少女不安地扣着指甲，精致的皮鞋绞成内八字型，绯红的耳尖在乌黑的发间格外明显。</p><p>“一起……一起走吧！”</p><p>似乎终于下定了决心，少女走进伞下，已经泛红的指尖轻轻揪住她的袖口，发尖扫过握住伞柄的手。</p><p>啊，好可爱……</p><p>那一瞬间，白宇觉得心里有蒲公英的种子落下，又轻又痒。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>“班长大人。”</p><p>已经三天了，从那天起再也没有见到她……</p><p>“班长大人。”</p><p>会是同届吗？还是学姐呢？</p><p>“班长大人！！！”</p><p>啊啊啊啊呃呃呃——</p><p>眼前放大的鬼脸吓到趴在桌子上发呆的白宇，她向后一缩，手臂结结实实撞到了身后的课桌，发出一声惨叫。</p><p>“嘶，你这家伙做什么！”</p><p>眼前是她在这所学校最好的朋友，在她不久前搬来这座城镇时帮了不少忙，用“恩人”来形容她再贴切不过。同班的她总会在课间幽灵一样绕到她身前，盘绕在白宇前排可怜男生的座位。</p><p>“你思春期吗？这几天很没精神啊。”</p><p>思春期？如果脑内总是一个人的身影，那算不算是思春期呢……</p><p>“本小姐有和男友相处五年的经历，来求我帮忙啊臭小子~”</p><p>“你这现充不要在我面前晃啊，吵死了。”</p><p>“是谁成天话痨啊，你还有颜面说我吗！”</p><p>“我现在很烦，你不要靠近我……”</p><p>敏锐地嗅到了微妙的气息，“恩人”挑起眉头，发现事情并不简单。</p><p>“是哪个男生？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“是不是B班的那个萌系！”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯？”</p><p>“那是A班的班长吗！”</p><p>“你在说什么？”</p><p>“啊我知道了——”</p><p>面前的少女作出伤心欲绝的神情，戏剧性地抹着眼角并不存在的眼泪。</p><p>“是你的两个哥哥——”</p><p>咚！</p><p>白宇的头撞上坚硬的桌面，发出一声巨响，班级里所有的同学的目光都聚集过来。“恩人”装作心痛地捧起白宇的头，她却是一副看见了*一样的嫌弃脸。</p><p>“不要露出这样看见了*一样的表情啊！”</p><p>“那你也不要说出来啊！”</p><p>“所以到底是谁？能让我们的班长大人痴情到忘记了拿书包？”</p><p>白宇不想和她讲话，但是她不说，对方就会一直纠缠下去，直到得到一个满意的答案。</p><p>“是对面的女生啦——”</p><p>对话出乎意料没有再继续，白宇不耐烦地抬起头，她对面的那家伙居然也是看到了*一样的神情。</p><p>“不要用那种眼神看我！”</p><p>“说好了不做**阶级的狗的！白宇你！可恨的背叛者！”</p><p>一副义愤填膺的样子，“恩人”拍打着桌子发出巨大的声响，几乎盖过响起的上课铃声。</p><p>“啊，真是的！一个课间都讲了些废话！我有重要的事情和你讲。”</p><p>“联排的消息出来了，明天晚上去咖啡厅和对面的部员熟悉一下。”</p><p>国中到高中都在这个学校的“恩人”，不仅帮白宇熟悉环境，还擅自发现了白宇超乎寻常的戏剧天赋，作为副部长强行拉她加入了戏剧社。</p><p>“作为我们学校戏剧社的Ace，一定要拿到好角色啊。不要输给那群大小姐们！”</p><p>地中海的物理老头子走进来，干枯的声音埋在班级的喧哗声中，却在白宇一声“起立”中安静下来。</p><p>五楼的教室能望到河对面私立女高古典欧式风格的校舍，是她遥不可及的地方。</p><p>雨夜中樱桃一样发红的耳尖跳入心中，周五特供的拉面居然也索然无味起来。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>坐在柔软可爱的卡座，听着音响循环播放着甜到发腻的歌曲，粉红可爱的配饰占据了全部的视野，大部分是男子的客人一脸陶醉，但白宇只觉得一阵脱力。</p><p>为什么要选在品味如此差劲的猫咪咖啡厅呢？</p><p>穿着可爱女仆装，头上装饰着猫耳的服务生来回穿梭，为她们送上饮品，就算是在这样“祥和”的氛围下，对面的几个少女却满脸敌意与戒备。</p><p>啊，啊……<br/>我就知道会这样……</p><p>以长桌为分界线，女生们被明显地划分为了两个截然不同的阵营。长桌的左侧是走在涉谷街上都会被称作大胆穿着的女生们，满脸不屑的样子看着长桌右侧的“乖乖女”，正统的装扮加上昂贵到可怕的名牌，也以同样的不屑回敬她们。</p><p>“你们已经得到了哈雷斯王子的角色了，还要得寸进尺吗？”</p><p>“说得好像你们没有得到女主角似的，不要装可怜了。”</p><p>两个学校的联排就是这样麻烦，公演将会在两校共同的学园祭当天分午场与晚场在两所学园分开进行，而其中麻烦的第一步，就是两校角色的分配。<br/>白宇转来学校第一年，今天是第一次见识这样剑拔弩张的危险场面。</p><p>只是不知道为什么有一个身材高挑到有些超出标准的猫耳女仆会来插几嘴，一副和女高的学生们很熟悉的样子。</p><p>这要吵到什么时候——</p><p>“对不起，我来晚了……”</p><p>白宇一个激灵，差点从卡座弹跳起来，她非常熟悉这个声音，在这几天几乎可以说是循环播放。 </p><p>员工用们被轻轻推开，白宇清楚地听见自己抽气的响声——小巧精致的皮鞋卡扣是猫爪图案，纯白色的丝袜连绵到蓬松裙底，双手紧攥着围裙，向上盘起的长发难以遮挡窘迫的神情，电动猫耳在发间折叠又展开。</p><p>是雨夜的那名少女！</p><p>如果白宇的内心可以划过弹幕，那现在一定是满屏的“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦”。</p><p>这也……这也太可爱了！<br/>身边同部学生被自动静音，连满眼粉色的咖啡厅都顺眼了不少，桌对面的大小姐们也似乎和蔼可亲了起来。</p><p>这一切都是因为那个人的存在——<br/>心脏擂鼓一样敲动个不停，白宇说不清楚是因为什么样的情感，只是因为眼前少女的美貌吗？似乎并不是的。</p><p>“啊学姐！你也来了！”</p><p>“快来帮帮我们啦……”</p><p>“花之精灵这个角色我们觉得很适合学姐！”</p><p>她很快成为了人群的焦点，但是本人似乎不太愿意的样子，向高个子女仆身后躲了躲。视野的角度变化了，她也看到死死盯着看的白宇。</p><p>视线对上了。</p><p>在雨夜模糊的面容在咖啡厅暖色的灯光下清晰可见，白宇发现对方并不仅仅是一副易碎的瓷娃娃模样，在一瞬间放松的神情下，英挺的眉弓搭配波光流转的眼瞳，是戏剧社难得一见的万能脸庞。</p><p>只不过现在脸颊染上绯红，畏畏缩缩恨不得钻到桌底的模样，则是完全看不出她是戏剧社的骨干成员之一，还在学妹间有着不错的威望。</p><p>白宇作为新人被挤在角落，只能熬到啰里啰嗦的学姐们结束战斗才能离开。猫咪咖啡厅的桌角总有可爱的猫爪型便条纸，她撕下一张写下她最想知道的问题，扔给同样缩在角落的雨夜少女。</p><p>——你叫什么名字？我的名字是白宇，高中一年级。</p><p>纸条的形式是不是太不正式了呢，白宇只能默默在心里祈祷没有冒犯到她。<br/>对面的少女抬头看了她一眼，又迅速低下头，似乎耳尖又染上了粉红色，她拿起桌上配套的猫爪笔，极为认真地写下字迹，头顶的猫耳也似乎在和写字的频率一同晃动。</p><p>——朱一龙，高中二年级。</p><p>咦——名字意外地霸气呢！更像是男孩子的名字，连字迹也是不符合性格的飒爽。<br/>“反差萌”也许就是说这样的效果。</p><p>——我在上学路上找过你，想问你的名字，可是你再也没有出现了！</p><p>纸条飞过去，对方却害羞地低下了头，看来是有什么难以启齿的秘密呢。</p><p>犹豫良久，她还是颤抖着写上几个字，匆匆折叠了扔向对面，把脸埋进手臂里。</p><p>——睡太迟了。</p><p>欸欸欸？？？</p><p>不如说是完全没想到，私立女高的还有这样能睡的学生。女高的上课时间比普高晚大约十分钟，也就是在白宇离开的十分钟里，她匆匆赶到学校，踩着时间踏进校门，那她们当然是怎么也遇不上的。</p><p>几天来的疑问以这样的形式得到了解答，白宇露出无奈的微笑。</p><p>——以后请多指教了，学姐♡</p><p>纸条不小心越过了桌子飞到地上，把头埋在手臂里的猫耳学姐完全没有注意到。</p><p>“好了——今天就到这里吧，今后请多指教。”</p><p>结束的真不是时候！！她还有很多问题想问，比如说，我们是不是在哪里见过，你为什么要在女仆咖啡店打工……</p><p>“那……有机会再见，白宇同学。”</p><p>在走出咖啡馆前，这样一句羞怯的低语传来，白宇吃惊地回头，身着猫耳女仆装的身影已经消失在调饮台间。</p><p>啊，太好了。</p><p>白宇露出元气满满的招牌微笑，整个咖啡店似乎都被她灿烂的笑容感染。</p><p>“一定会再见的！学姐！”</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>虽然很不想承认，在那之后，她再也没见过学姐。<br/>学校的路上没有，周末的猫耳女仆咖啡厅也没有。</p><p>戏剧社的联排是两个具有悠久历史的学校间的重要活动，就算是平是散漫的普高，戏剧社的成员也成为了最晚走出校门的学生，漫长的坡道上只有戏剧社的社员零零散散地前进。</p><p>“据说，女高的那帮家伙们为了不输给我们，正拼命地排练呢！”</p><p>副社长，也是白宇的“恩人”，为了打探情报也是付出了相当的努力，才能劝住忍不住想要回家躺尸玩电子游戏的社员，为了普高的颜面努力一些。</p><p>“反正是演同一台戏，哪有什么输赢啊！”</p><p>社员们虽然这么说着，也都还是留了下来加紧排练。</p><p>他们角色的分配已经敲定，由最具潜力的新人社员白宇来饰演舞台剧的关键角色哈雷斯王子。<br/>这在社团中是极为少见的，但社长二话没说就同意了这个决定，让同级的伙伴们艳羡不已。</p><p>“王子殿下要出尽风头啦！”</p><p>白宇耳边总是少不了社员们的玩笑话，她和往常一样一个个机械地捶打开她玩笑的同学，他们一帮人走过一家便利店，白宇却突然停了下来。</p><p>那便利店里似乎有着熟悉的身影。</p><p>“你们先走吧，我去一下便利店！”</p><p>社员倒是走的痛快，只是那个烦人的副社长跟了上来，和她一起进入店内。</p><p>“你怎么还在这里？”</p><p>白宇牙齿咬得咯咯作响，眼前的这个人，难道不会读空气吗！</p><p>“怎么，我妨碍你约会……”<br/>话没有来得及说完，她就被白宇死死按住了嘴巴，对面的人一脸惊慌失措，对着他比出“嘘”的手势。</p><p>“白宇同学？”<br/>是清澈温柔得像刚刚化开的雪的嗓音。</p><p>被社团活动和课业的劳累折磨得双目无神的白宇似乎被按下了什么开关，在一秒之间神采奕奕。</p><p>“不要叫我白宇同学啦，学姐！”</p><p>“叫我小白就好。”</p><p>态度180°的变化让副社长情不自禁发出“噫~”的恶心怪声，被白宇一把掐住多管闲事的嘴巴，以极其惨烈的方式被噤了声。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>“龙龙，最近是有什么烦恼吗？”</p><p>在一家人吃饭的时间，妈妈忍不住问出这样的话。</p><p>在一个下雨的夜晚，她的女儿像幽灵一样飘荡着回家，把自己锁进房间里，直到第二天上学的时间才精神萎靡地飘出来，似乎是一整晚都没有睡觉。</p><p>爸爸难得开车送她去女高，担心地问她是不是在学校受到了霸凌，却得到了否定的回答。</p><p>女儿是不会招来敌意的老好人性格，再可能是国中太过于有名的“那件事”，她在高中从没有遇到过类似的事件。</p><p>“那是恋爱了吗？”</p><p>绯红的脸颊掩盖不住事实，她匆匆放下碗筷，留下一句“我吃饱了”，把自己锁进屋门内。</p><p>最近再怎么避开白宇，好像还是会遇到……</p><p>戏剧社的排练时间很相似，就算是特意绕远路，在便利店消磨时间，也总会有一天碰上。</p><p>朱一龙也想不到，她会在那样一个寂寥的雨夜遇到阔别已久的白宇，虽然对方似乎已经完全不记得她，她还是以火箭发射的速度败给了因为初恋剧烈跳动的心脏。</p><p>动画的战斗场面总会有这样的情节，在短短一秒内，主人公在心里完成长达几分钟的心理活动，在初遇那时的她看来，的确是毫不夸张的描写。</p><p>儿时的记忆像电影一样回放，小时候倾慕不已的帅气男孩和眼前伸过伞的眼镜少女重叠。</p><p>是她一生都不会忘记的脸。</p><p>那还是自己幼稚园时的事件，班里几个顽劣的男生放学后把她压倒在满是泥土的地面上，用劳作课老师发下的剪刀，咯咯笑着剪断她的头发。<br/>最后锐器逼近她的眼睛，纤长的睫毛也被剪下，男孩玩闹的推搡着划伤了她的额头。</p><p>是那个“男生”一拳打上了霸凌她的恶魔们。</p><p>个子小小的“男生”身体非常灵活，不知道从哪里学来的打架技巧居然格外实用，虽然嘴角挨了两击，但还是让恶劣的男孩们喊着妈妈尖叫着逃散。</p><p>“喂，你。没事吧？“</p><p>经常看假面超人的孩子总是想模仿英雄酷酷的语气。</p><p>她那时哭得眼睛发肿，睫毛也秃了一半，额头上还有一道血痕，一定是难看得可怕的模样，连身边路过的大人也以奇异的目光打量着她。</p><p>但是那个刚刚击退了恶魔的的英雄俯下身，用柔软的手帕轻轻抹去她眼泪和血迹的混合物。</p><p>英雄的嘴角挂着青紫的伤痕，但笑容像太阳一样耀眼。</p><p>“你好可爱呀！我可以和你做朋友吗？”</p><p>她攥着手帕点头答应，一颗心动种子悄悄埋下，随着时间的推移长出嫩芽，开出鲜艳的玫瑰花。</p><p>但她再也没有见到那个英雄，因为父母工作的调动，她必须搬去另一个城镇。临走前她从车窗张望，但是怎么也找不到那个孩子的身影。</p><p>倾慕着英雄的她主动和父亲提出要学习散打，父亲抱着她热泪盈眶，家里总算有了他的传承者。</p><p>但凡开始了，她就不会放弃。</p><p>幼小的雏鸟已经长大，同样拥有了守护的力量。</p><p>在国中时让她闻名的“那件事”，是她第一次学习儿时英雄的一次行动。</p><p>她不费吹灰之力打倒了学校以恶霸闻名的机车集团，梳着飞机头的纹身少年们被无情地打进了医务室，因为他们把一个无辜的女生按进了喷泉池。</p><p>这样的她，面对白宇却过分地谨慎，谨慎到像文字游戏的每一个选项前都要存档。</p><p>绽放的玫瑰并没有因为儿时的英雄是女性而凋零败落，反而绽放得更加猖獗，藤曼延伸，几乎占据了她全部的内心。</p><p>这样怀有不正确感情的自己，一定是丑陋无比的。</p><p>朱一龙没办法扼杀自己的感情，只能绝望地选择了逃避这一条路。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>戏剧社的合宿向来都是轻松愉快的，不论是在清爽的山间还是在炎热的海滩，普高出身的学生们总是能找到新的乐子，度过每年例行的三天。</p><p>但是今年的合宿气氛说不清的微妙，这一定是因为女高戏剧社的擅自加入。</p><p>除了白宇的每一个都是一副苦兮兮的表情，难得的休息时间要和那一帮养尊处优的大小姐在一起，任谁都不会高兴吧。</p><p>“据说是老师让我们交流选角的问题，准备联排哎……”</p><p>副社长趴在榻榻米上，一脸的幽怨溢出来，暗属性的负能量源源不断。</p><p>“喂！你不要再玩刺激战场了！好歹理一下我啊！”</p><p>选角还没有正式敲定，但是白宇听说饰演异国公主，全剧的女主角的并不是朱一龙，消磨了她一半的干劲。</p><p>“你去尽力争取一下也不是不可以嘛……再说了你说的那个学姐有什么好的……好痛！”</p><p>拖鞋迎面砸来，白宇头也没有抬，直直命中了说风凉话的副社长。</p><p>“我要怎么说，说‘我是饰演王子的高一年生白宇，请让朱一龙学姐饰演公主！不这样的话我会因为相思之情演不下去。’吗？再说了学姐也没有和我交好的意思啊，我这样岂不是添了麻烦。”</p><p>“原来你有认真烦恼过啊——欸——”</p><p>“你给我闭嘴。”</p><p>两个戏剧社的会议时间毫无疑问是双方明中暗中的讽刺挖苦，也不知道这样的两家学生在一起能演好什么样的戏，连选角问题都被抛在脑后，两家社长更像是横版格斗游戏的双方，轮流出招攻击着。</p><p>“哎——”</p><p>偷偷溜出房间，白宇在长廊中闻到了浓重的湿意和泥土的气息，低沉的气压喻示着即将到来的风雨。</p><p>漫无目的地走出庭院，院前的树林有蜿蜒向里的一条覆着青苔的石板路，埋藏在枝叶之间看不清通向何处。</p><p>啊，反正也是无聊，不如去看看，就算是下雨了也能及时跑回来。</p><p>——那是一个英明的决定，布满了藤曼的地藏像边，是没有在会议上遇到的学姐，表情很寂寞的样子，将缠绕的藤曼一一松开。</p><p>“嘶。”</p><p>指尖的刺痛让她发出一声痛呼，而下一秒她的手就被握住。</p><p>“你没事吧？”</p><p>是白宇放大的脸。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>指尖的血液几乎倒流，心脏又开始不争气地鼓动。</p><p>“我没事，小……小白怎么在这里？”</p><p>“小白”的称呼让白宇像天气一样布满阴云的心情瞬间照进灿烂的日光。</p><p>“出来散步而已，倒是学姐为什么不去会议呢？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“学姐要饰演什么角色呀？我还没有听说哦~”</p><p>“还……还没……”</p><p>“嗯？什么？”</p><p>“还没有定下……哇！！”</p><p>一声响雷落下，朱一龙捂住耳朵，劈里啪啦的雨点倾泻而下，不到几秒就打湿了衣衫。</p><p>“前面有一个小屋！去那里避雨吧！”</p><p>拉起朱一龙的手，白宇狂奔向近处的木屋，那也许是一个曾经作为仓库使用的地方。</p><p>被雨水打湿的手打滑着交握，扣紧对方的手指，她们似乎听到了连结在一起的剧烈心跳。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>木板被雨水浸湿，散发着潮湿的气息，在木屋内团坐的两人同时发了个抖。</p><p>白宇摘下起雾的眼镜，头发一缕缕粘在额前，用手将碍事的头发梳上去，露出光洁的额头，与冰凉皮肤截然相反的是炽热的心跳，在胸腔阵阵轰隆作响。</p><p>靠得这样近……</p><p>以取暖名义靠在一起的两人，思考的是同一件事。</p><p>深色的裙装浸透了贴在身体上，蜷缩的姿态下勾勒出优雅的骨形，白宇只恨自己没有记得带上夹克，那样就可以帅气地脱下衣服盖在她的肩膀上。</p><p>“那个……”，“那个……”</p><p>两名少女同时发出声音。</p><p>“小白你先说吧……”</p><p>手机在衣兜里，是冰凉的金属温度，白宇深吸一口气。</p><p>“学姐，你想要玩电子游戏吗？”</p><p>“咦？”</p><p>“就是‘砰砰’‘轰轰’的那种，你想玩吗？”</p><p>白宇双手比出手枪的形状，装作射击的样子。这样雨天困在仓库的窘困情形下，她最能拿得出手的就是纯熟得在校内“地上最强”的游戏技能了。</p><p>这样的游戏，她会感兴趣吗——</p><p>“反正……反正现在也回不去，就来放松一下……吗？”</p><p>朱一龙完全愣住了，她不会想到白宇会问她这一生也许都不会听到的问题，文静大小姐的形象是屏障一般的存在，和她说话的人总会避开这些看似“不正经”的话题。</p><p>但是大小姐的生活里并不只是繁复的茶道花艺，正相反，她其实还很喜欢同龄人和她聊有趣的日常话题。</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>“但是我不太清楚怎么操作哎......”</p><p>其实她最初想说，可以用仓库里的木板挡雨回到住处，既然白宇提议了打游戏，她也不愿意再提起，也没有什么比在阴暗的室内听着雨声和暗恋的人打游戏更幸福的了吧。</p><p>但是十分钟后，朱一龙格外地想收回刚才的想法。</p><p>“啊学姐！不要直接冲出去呀……太粗暴了！”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈真是的，学姐玩得也太烂了！”</p><p>“学姐呀，这不叫作弊，这是战术啊战术~”</p><p>刚刚开始还很收敛的白宇玩到兴奋处就变得口无遮拦，无情地吐槽着朱一龙的技术，还对她的建议置而不顾，一副极为嚣张的样子。</p><p>也许这才是“真实的白宇”——</p><p>就在这时，她游戏中的人物被白宇的车撞倒惨死当场。</p><p>“你干什么！”</p><p>她扬起手拍向嘻嘻哈哈嘲笑个不停的白宇，对方扭动着身子躲开，手机在混战中掉在了地上，谁也不在意死掉的角色，坚守着向对方的攻击和防御。</p><p>“没想到你这样的大小姐，居然会这样的啊——”</p><p>只是一句无心之话。</p><p>朱一龙在半空中的手僵住了，低垂下的眼睫让白宇的手指发麻，血液倒流。</p><p>是我刚刚做了什么吗——</p><p>“游戏好像结束了呢。”</p><p>游戏停留在评分界面，分数不是一般的低，是白宇开始玩这游戏来最烂的一局。</p><p>眼底的情绪被一层层覆盖掉，朱一龙重新抬起头，还是玩闹前的微笑表情。</p><p>差点因为白宇语气中的难以置信失态露出失礼的表情，对方对她有无可奈何的刻板印象，但是还好，她的表情管理很有一手。</p><p>“雨似乎也停了，一起回去吗？小白。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>自从那天打过游戏之后，白宇有一股说不清的感觉，见到学姐的频率增加了。</p><p>虽然这么说也许有点伤人，她觉得变化发生的原因是学姐不再刻意躲着她。</p><p>上学路上也能偶尔遇到，不过对方确实是来得非常晚没错——强撑着睡眼，她摇摇欲坠地和白宇打招呼，行走路线是游戏角色强制进入眩晕状态时的S形。</p><p>她们是街道上难以一见的奇特风景，蓝白水手服和黑色长裙几乎缝在一起，更不可思议的是两个不同制服的人还有说有笑，其它的学生要是见到这样的异状也许都会拉开五米以上的距离吧。</p><p>趴在猫咪咖啡店的调饮台前，白宇双目放空，女仆装在她的眼前晃来晃去，可能是因为客人的建议，她们的背后还加上了猫尾，不过并不是电动的，是为了防止它打翻桌子上的饮品杯。</p><p>能见到学姐的地方目前只有这两处，等角色完全敲定以后联排开始，她就可以拥有私立女高的专属通行证。</p><p>白宇第一次觉得有些不甘，要是升学考试的那一天没有胃痛就好了，那她的手就不会发抖，头脑也不会混乱，到私立女高完全没有问题。</p><p>天天能和学姐在一起的日子，想想就太幸福了吧！</p><p>“小白，走吧。”</p><p>女仆的工作是女高的社会实践作业，朱一龙和那位身长恐怖的朋友抽到的是“餐饮业”，因为朋友和店老板相熟，就选择了地处市中心的猫耳咖啡厅。</p><p>据说她们两人来上班之后，咖啡厅的营业额都上涨了不少，老板对她们可以说是感激不尽。</p><p>“今天那个高个子不在吗？”</p><p>“真是失礼啊小白，这样称呼人家。”</p><p>同样换下女仆装的高挑少女狠敲白宇的头一记。</p><p>“痛！”</p><p>“没事吧，小白？”</p><p>“好痛哎，这个家伙力气可真大，学姐给我揉揉才好~”</p><p>摆出一个呕吐的嫌弃表情，她捂住眼睛摸索着走向店门，朱一龙怜爱的神情让她心里拧出酸水，连她的挚友都这样伤害她——</p><p>“居然说我力气大，也不看看谁力气更……啊！”</p><p>脸颊和玻璃亲密接触，留下一道口红的长痕，一声重击吸引了店内所有人的目光。</p><p>那个见色忘义的家伙！居然敢绊本大爷！</p><p>“臭居居！明天学校走着瞧！”</p><p>她摔门而去，不留余力地反击，给白宇和全店的客人留下朱一龙蠢蠢的绰号。</p><p>戏剧社王牌得意的演技还是名不虚传，白宇忍住了堆积的笑意，只剩下嘴角间歇性地抽搐着。</p><p>“你想笑就笑吧……”</p><p>“不，我没有想笑的呀。”</p><p>“你就是有。”</p><p>“好了好了，学姐~”</p><p>她受不了白宇凑上来撒娇，只需要一秒她就会缴械投降，放弃治疗地揉揉白宇毛茸茸的头发。</p><p>“今天叔叔阿姨不在家对不对！来我家里玩嘛~妈妈今天做叉烧拉面呢！”</p><p> </p><p>咦。<br/>她刚刚说什么？</p><p>咦咦咦？</p><p>去去去去去去去小白家里吗？</p><p>她其实很想表现出一点犹豫的，至少不显得那样唐突冒犯，但是……</p><p>嘴角已经控制不住上扬，头也已经不受控制地点了起来。</p><p>真是不争气的身体！</p><p>白宇在身前欢呼着前进，朱一龙只想敲一敲自己不受理性控制的狂野头颅。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>晚饭时间格外的和谐，白宇能交到这样得体正统的朋友，可以说是消除了父母的一部分担心。女儿升学去了普高，总是和社团装扮得过分浮夸的朋友来往，难免会受到一些影响。</p><p>但身为公司社员的哥哥的归来，打破了家中四人的和谐。</p><p>“哎？”</p><p>哥哥在看到朱一龙的一瞬间愣住了，脸上是一副“回忆中”的表情。</p><p>“嗯……你是不是和白宇一个幼稚园的……”</p><p>和白宇的兄长对上眼神的那一刻，朱一龙也回想起了什么，在挤满了孩童双亲的幼稚园门口，偶尔会有一个背着书包的哥哥等着。</p><p>“是……龙龙吗？”</p><p>啊——他居然记得小时候家长们的称呼——</p><p>“哥！太失礼了！你在说什么！”</p><p>白宇咬牙切齿，那个只是无可救药的游戏宅公司社员的老哥居然敢这样称呼他的学姐！</p><p>连她都没有这样称呼过朱一龙！！！太可恶了！！！</p><p>“啊，抱歉抱歉。是我认错了吗？”</p><p>“没有认错……”</p><p>哎哎哎哎？<br/>学姐居然承认了？我们原来小时候就认识的吗！</p><p>而且是她的哥哥比她先认识——这个认知翻搅着白宇的内心。</p><p>“好久不见，已经是长成大美人了呀！小时候还是个哭包呢。”</p><p>“哥你闭嘴啊，不要用中年大叔的语气随便评价人家的童年！”</p><p>晚饭后的一段时间，她们坐在白宇的房间。</p><p>朱一龙环顾四周，是和想象中一样的杂乱房间，从小到大的用品繁星一样散布在室内，洋溢着青春少女的气息，只是短短几秒，她就就看到了五顶四散的各色渔夫帽。</p><p>“喂喂，是真的吗！我们小时候认识！！”</p><p>“嗯，是的吧……”</p><p>“你记得？好狡猾！居然不告诉我！”</p><p>“那也不是什么美好的回忆啦……”</p><p>“我做了什么？我抢了你的玩具？还是欺负了你……”</p><p>“不是的！”</p><p>儿时的英雄，就算是本尊，也不可以随便诋毁。</p><p>“小白，你还记得吗？你为了救一个女孩，和一群男孩子打了一架。”</p><p>咦，我小时候经常干这种事情啊——<br/>白宇觉得小时候的自己比现在的自己还要擅长打架。</p><p>温热的触感覆上她的唇角，是圆润的指尖。</p><p>“你被打到了这里，但是你那时毫不在乎呢。”</p><p>全身的血液流向被温柔地触碰着的皮肤，心脏跳动着着要到胸腔之外。</p><p>为什么每次触碰都会有这样奇妙的感觉？</p><p>难道真的和副社长那家伙说的一样，是恋……</p><p>“小白！”</p><p>她回过神来，眼前不是温柔可爱的学姐，而是一个巨大的芒果抱枕，露出斜眼笑的玩味表情。</p><p>“哇啊！这是什么！”</p><p>芒果的角落露出朱一龙的一只眼睛，长睫眨眨，脸上是满溢的笑意，就好像她手里的芒果是什么搞笑道具一样。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“小白，你不觉得，这个芒果特别像一个人吗？”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>朱一龙划出一张照片，举给白宇看，是白宇在卡座等到睡着的睡颜照，拍摄角度十分诡异，半侧面的脸被手臂遮挡了一些，从远处看确实是芒果的形状。</p><p>她是下意识地联想到了这张照片吧，按她的性格是绝对不会给白宇看这样私密的照片的。</p><p>意识到这点的白宇内心欢呼雀跃着。</p><p>学姐也许比我想得要在乎我呢——</p><p>谢谢您！芒果之神啊！让我看到学姐的心意！</p><p>就算自己心里怀揣的是不可以宣扬的恋慕之情，有学姐这样程度的感情回应，就算只是纯粹的友情，也能让青春期少女的白宇心满意足。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>可是她在三天后，就被关心她的学姐无情地放了鸽子。</p><p>女高的安保人员怀疑地盯着她的学生证和联排通行证，上下打量了她五分钟，才露出一个掺杂着鄙夷意味的表情，勉强让她通过校门。</p><p>这五分钟，她被走出校门的所有女高学生们投以微妙的注视。</p><p>还是无法习惯这样的眼神啊——</p><p>简直像是看什么有害垃圾一样的目光。<br/>明明只是制服颜色不同而已。</p><p>可是昨天已经答应了学姐要来女高的礼堂排练厅。白宇回想起道别时她期待的笑容，笼罩着的不安心情被逐渐融化。</p><p>毕竟自己来早了五分钟，她还有充足的耐心去等待。</p><p>在女高的门口，出行的学生在她的四周分开，将白宇围在纺锤形的人流中，压力感也随着时间的推移暴涨。</p><p>已经过去二十分钟了，朱一龙还是没有出现。</p><p>“请问，礼堂怎么走？”</p><p>问出的问题不会得到回答，少女们和伙伴挽着手嬉笑着走过，她们眼中眼中白宇仿佛是一团空气。</p><p>像是出了故障的游戏中的主角，没有一个NPC可以对话。</p><p>猜测着礼堂的大约位置，白宇走去的路上被五名老师拦下，被三年级的教导主任拦下，都是和安保人员相同的嫌弃眼神，在这样的注视下她似乎躲进地板的缝隙才不会被发现。</p><p>可当她到达时，礼堂的门已经反锁，戏剧社的排练时间早已结束。</p><p>一路的压抑气氛绞动着胃部，她一阵阵的反胃。</p><p>真不知道学姐是怎样在这个校园生存下去的……<br/>若是换成她自己，她一定会在一天之内疯掉。</p><p>哎，毕竟学姐和她不一样。</p><p>“叮咚。”</p><p>手机的提示音响起，是一条短信。</p><p>——小宇，你回吧。</p><p>字句简单，语气敷衍，只有一句话。</p><p>拨回去电话，只剩下令人不安的简单忙音。</p><p>校园的禁闭时间快到了，她的学姐不会这样的，会不会出了什么事情……</p><p>她跑过校园漆黑的教学楼，一遍遍呼喊着朱一龙的名字，偌大的校园像巨兽一样吞噬着她的体力，她跑到肺部开始灼烧地疼痛起来，连腹部都颤抖着拧动。</p><p>安保人员捡起湿淋淋的她扔出校门时，白宇还是陷在错愕的情绪之中。</p><p>街头的便利店，路边的公园……她一一找过，也不见任何一个黑色制服的身影。</p><p>就像得了被害妄想症一样。</p><p>汗水从额前滑下滴在地面上，她的双膝跪向地面，腹部传来难以忍受的绞痛。</p><p>如果她乐观地考虑，也许她的学姐已经回到家，只是突然想起忘记的白宇，发了一条讯息，怕麻烦就关掉了手机呢。</p><p>只是她自己不愿意相信而已。</p><p>只是她自欺欺人地寻找一个不存在的人而已。</p><p>而妈妈的电话彻底粉碎了她的幻想。</p><p>“你的朋友在家里哦，真是的，那孩子没有和你讲一声吗——”</p><p>她的妈妈意外地有存朱一龙家的电话号码，白宇在一边催着妈妈打去电话，却得到了她最不想要得到的悲惨答案。</p><p>但悲惨只是相对白宇而言。</p><p>“小宇是不是做了什么不好的事啊？对面的妈妈听到是你，好像很生气的样子呢……”</p><p>“改天去道个歉吧。”</p><p>道歉？</p><p>白宇只觉得头晕眼花，汗水浸湿的制服像冰窖一样包裹着她的身体。</p><p>“小宇，你是不是又胃痛了？”</p><p>妈妈担心地翻出药片塞进她的手心，她却提不起精神吃掉它。</p><p>是不是又自作多情了呢——</p><p>这样说起来，朱一龙确实不怎么对她说有关于自己的事情呢，又好像很多提议都是她附和着白宇去勉强完成。</p><p>问到什么也不会有拒绝的回答，不如说是性格如此呢还是懒得应付。</p><p>负面情绪的蔓延像是核弹爆炸，从前点点美好的回忆在经不起苛刻的审视，席卷的余波扫去埋藏地底的点点心动与幸福。</p><p>白宇知道自己的思考不受控制，在这样病态的思考下她之前献上的所有殷勤都让她更像一个无可救药的笨蛋——勇者以为自己得到了经验值，但是那只是她愚蠢程度的证明。</p><p>也许应该冷静几天吧。</p><p>她的鼻子发酸，脸埋进枕头遮挡住所有表情。</p><p>现在的她，不想和任何人说话，这“任何人”也包括朱一龙。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>冷战期就此开始。</p><p>白宇为了消除见到朱一龙的任何可能性，开始病态地执着于第一个到校，最后一个离校。</p><p>“你失恋了？”</p><p>副社长在部活后的一天堵住动作练习中的白宇，抛出伤人的问题。</p><p>明明都还没有开始恋爱，就已经失恋了呢。</p><p>“隔壁大小姐们的角色安排终于出来了，我跟你讲一下哦……”</p><p>“停——”</p><p>被白宇突然提高的音量吓到，副社长直接忘记了接下来要讲的话。</p><p>“白宇你突然做什么！”</p><p>“这几天不要和我提女高啦……拜托你。“</p><p>逼真的道具剑架上副社长的脖子，是浓浓的威胁意味。</p><p>虽然说着“拜托你”，眼神却是凶恶的呢。</p><p>果然是失恋了吧。</p><p>白宇熬到安保人员第三次不耐烦地敲响活动室的门，才收拾起沉重的包裹出门。</p><p>这几天朱一龙居然一个电话都没有给她打过。</p><p>但说实话白宇已经没有在生她的气，平静之下是对自己的失望。</p><p>明明是朋友之间经常会发生的状况，因为自己自以为是地将她摆在了特殊的位置，将她们之间的感情升华到了一个不可思议的高度，才那样病态地去寻找一个合理的解释。</p><p>所以，因为她自作多情的“单方面失恋”，就允许她任性两天吧！</p><p>这一段冷静期过后，白宇一定能像从前一样黏回去，摒弃掉自己的龌龊心思，和她成为真正意义上的朋友。</p><p>可是总有人不让她安分地度过这几天。</p><p>学校门口是之前在猫咪咖啡店遇到的高个子女仆，气势汹汹地站在那里，昏黄的灯光下只剩下她孤零零的一个人。</p><p>白宇沉浸在自己的思绪中，并没有注意到凶神恶煞一样的可怖存在。</p><p>“白——宇——同——学——”</p><p>寂静的校园因为这一声大吼震颤着，她这才注意到因为身长差，在头顶上投下的阴影。</p><p>“不管你做了什么事情，不要再为自己找借口了，去给我好好道歉！”</p><p>哎？ </p><p>喂喂喂喂喂，这个家伙自顾自在说些什么啊！</p><p>“明明应该是学姐先道歉才对的……”</p><p>辩解的声音因为对方的怒目瞪视逐渐微弱，到最后完全失去了气势。</p><p>“你难道还什么都不知道吗？”</p><p>又是这样，莫名其妙的问话。</p><p>“我完全不懂你在说什么啊！”</p><p>并没有被白宇的怒吼吓到，她一脸平静地回答着。</p><p>“你知不知道她为了你，为了你这混蛋费尽心思争取到了主角？”</p><p>哎？<br/>主角？</p><p>“真是不明白她哪里看上你这家伙了，在学校被打击报复，还被你实施冷暴力。”</p><p>打击报复？<br/>冷暴力？</p><p>“一看你这副样子，那个要强的家伙什么都没和你说吧。”</p><p>白宇呆呆地望着她翕动的嘴唇，一时间无法理解她吐出的话语。</p><p>对方嫌弃地“啧”了一声，表情上写着“我就知道是这样”。</p><p>“去路上那家咖啡厅吧，她也会来，你们各自烦恼误会，我简直头痛死了。”</p><p>“自己惹出的麻烦自己解决。”</p><p>高挑的少女揉着酸痛的额头，拍了拍白宇的肩头。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>那天晚上，朱一龙本来为白宇准备了一个惊喜。</p><p>经过一轮又一轮的选拔，指导老师最终敲定她是女主角的饰演者，可以展开角色排演。</p><p>她从来没有为某一个角色那样拼命过，不多争辩是她的原则。戏剧社总会为她安排角色，时好时坏，她也没有任何异议，只要能够演得出彩，那什么样的角色都是最棒的角色。</p><p>大一时的学姐执意“给她一点教训”，吩咐她演一个满身泥土的长毛野人角色，她也没有表现出困扰，饰演的那一幕反而成为了学园文化祭最为出名的场面。</p><p>但是，她这次有着除去单纯的演戏之外的强烈欲望。</p><p>——她想要和白宇一同作为主角登台。</p><p>戏剧社最默默无闻的存在加入了争斗，大家都认为是杂兵的存在，居然是没有人能打倒的魔王。</p><p>但随之而来的是来自戏剧社内部的报复。</p><p>大小姐们组成的社团总是善于拉帮结伙，朱一龙却常年游离在外。</p><p> </p><p>那是在礼堂的洗手间发生的事情。</p><p>迎头泼下的颜料浸透了衣服，在衣料上凝成一股一股的痕迹。</p><p>视野前是一片红色，散发着刺鼻的气味，发间的颜料滴落，在洁白的瓷砖上留下血迹一般的滴痕。</p><p>打击报复的人她还没有来得及看清，就已经消失在了视野中。</p><p>全身没有一处幸免于难，全部是掺杂起来的红色。</p><p>镜中的自己就像是血池里爬出的鬼魅，瓷白的肤色搭配鲜红的染料，在夜晚的洗手间发生这样的事，像是恐怖电影中经常出现的桥段。</p><p>必须要联系小白……</p><p>但是手机却不在。</p><p>也许是在刚才摔倒的时候掉出去了，但是她找遍了角落都没有。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊朱一龙同学！你这是怎么回事！”</p><p>她苦苦寻找时，突然踏进来的是指导老师的身影。</p><p>洗手间的地板上都是她蹭出来的红色痕迹，就像一个杀人现场。</p><p>“是谁做的！”<br/>老师看起来非常生气，不顾她身上的颜料握住她冰凉的手。</p><p>“我不知道……”</p><p>这倒是实话，她真的没有看清。</p><p>“我来联系你父母，你，现在，立刻，马上回家去。”</p><p>不可以，小白还要来——</p><p>但是老师不容拒绝地拉着她，不顾她的请求，把她塞进在五分钟内赶到学校礼堂的父亲的车子里。</p><p>她心里倒是没有太多“被欺负了”的实感，反而是妈妈焦急地落下眼泪，一遍一遍擦拭着她脸上的红痕，谴责着不知名的罪魁祸首。</p><p>“妈妈，我想联系一下小白……”</p><p>“小白”这一名字的出现彻底惹火了妈妈，女儿和不良少女交为朋友，已经足够让她担心，果然是那个家伙给女儿带来了麻烦——</p><p>好不容易和妈妈解释清楚事情的原委，朱一龙终于在浴室摸到了父亲的手机，打给小白却是拒绝接听的忙音。</p><p>白宇好像说过，陌生的手机号码会自动拒绝通讯。</p><p>浴缸的水一次又一次被染成鲜红，头发上凝结的颜料块却怎么也冲不干净。</p><p>小白应该会等很久吧……</p><p>回去学校的想法被父母严令否决，她只能泡在浴池里胡思乱想。</p><p>明明是准备了惊喜的一天，却因为恶意的报复被搅得一团乱麻。</p><p>浴室内隐隐约约能听见妈妈的怒吼，不知道是在对着谁发火。</p><p>只能明天早上当面去道歉了吧……</p><p>可是事情总是向最坏的方向发展，朱一龙绝望地发现，白宇似乎开始躲着她。</p><p>果然还是冒犯到她了吧。</p><p>她发现自己和白宇的联系是那样的贫瘠，以至于丢失了手机，就再也找不到除了见面之外任何联系白宇的渠道。</p><p>作为赔礼的拌面便当一直留到了晚上，也没有人打开它。</p><p>昨天捉弄她的女生们被指导老师叫去反省，在第二天的晚上向她正式赔礼道歉，看年纪只是被煽动的年轻学妹而已。</p><p>朱一龙毫不在意，演技总是能替她说话，折服每一个瞧不起她的人。</p><p>和白宇的联系如同石沉大海，她在无人的角落红了眼眶。</p><p>她儿时的英雄，她的初恋对象，因为她自己的缘故疏远了她。</p><p>心中不停翻涌着的骇浪无法平息，她想选择逃避，但是没有她可以逃的去处。</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>高挑少女的笼统解释没办法解答白宇的一切问题，但是也足以让白宇明白一件事——</p><p>她彻底地，完全地，以不可理喻的胡闹猜想，误会了朱一龙。</p><p>手机拒接的通讯名单里是数不清的来自一个陌生号码的电话，让她恨不得把自己该死的手机掰碎吃下去。</p><p>拐进这个小巷，对面就是那家伙说的咖啡厅——</p><p>脑中已经是一片混乱愧疚的白宇没有看清前方遮挡着的魁梧身影，一头撞上去，发出一声痛呼。</p><p>“是哪个不长眼的敢撞本大爷？”</p><p>跌坐在地上，眼镜不知道飞去了哪里，摸索着寻找的手却被一只运动鞋踩住。</p><p>“呦，还是个正点的妹子嘛，失礼失礼。”</p><p>被揪着领子拽起来，悬殊的身长差让白宇不得不踮起脚尖。</p><p>“穿这样短的裙子还跑得这样快，可不好啊。”</p><p>“有急事吗甜心小妞陪哥哥们玩一玩”</p><p>小巷内的黑影约莫有五人左右，围拢在她身边。</p><p>不安与恐惧绞紧她的心脏，邪笑着逼近的男人让她忍不住缩紧肩膀，冷汗在炽热的吐息喷到面颊上时布满了脊背。</p><p>她可以选择背水一战，但是赢的概率只有百分之一。</p><p>难道要在这种地方不明不白地死去吗，她绝望地想。</p><p>明明和学姐的误会还没有解开。</p><p>男人的气息逐渐靠近，她握紧了拳头，准备在他凑上来的一瞬间给出致命一击。<br/>但之后的逃跑路线，全部要依靠幸运女神了。</p><p>而现在就是那一刻——</p><p>她用尽全力挥出拳头，明显感受到揪着她制服的手一松，但她的拳头只是在空气中划出一个弧线。</p><p>打倒面前男人的是背后扔来的结实石头。</p><p>“放开她。”</p><p>啊，还是那个熟悉的，像是春雪融化的嗓音。</p><p>但这次却带着寒冰料峭的超低温。</p><p>小巷的尽头是长发飘扬的身影，逆光站在五个壮汉眼前，在摔落在地的白宇眼中，像是天使降临。</p><p>“啊？你这家伙又是谁啊。”</p><p>“长着一张娃娃脸在说些什么可怕的话啊，来和哥哥玩啊~”</p><p>回敬他们粗俗话语的只有冰冷的眼神和随之而来的呼啸拳风。</p><p>打架居然也可以是这样优美的吗？</p><p>肉体碰撞墙壁的声音不断响起，战斗天使的长发随着激烈的动作飞舞，没有一个笨重的拳头能命中她，和她不幸对垒的敌人只有被消灭殆尽的唯一命运。</p><p>还能直立的还只剩一人——如果被掐住下颌拎起来也叫直立的话。</p><p>天使结束了战斗，她像甩开垃圾一样甩开奄奄一息的男人，走近白宇的身旁，蹲坐下来。</p><p>那已经不再是天使，而是白宇朝思暮想的可爱学姐。</p><p>下一秒，豆大的眼泪滚落，水汽似乎在一瞬间覆盖了玲珑剔透的眼眸。</p><p>白宇惊喜的拥抱被泪水拦截住，她慌乱无措地道歉，伸出袖口抹去她眼角不断滑落的泪水，但是她像是打开了某个眼泪阀门，怎样擦也擦不干净。</p><p>“是我不好，全部是我的错，不要哭了……”</p><p>这句话似乎并没有起到任何正面效果，反而让泪珠掉落得更多。</p><p>“小白……不喜欢……”</p><p>在抽噎和气声中，白宇勉强捕捉到两个关键词。</p><p>不喜欢什么？</p><p>白宇安慰意味的拥抱被挣开，对面的少女还是止不住哭泣，摇着头拉开距离。</p><p>她好像突然明白了什么，关于面前的少女哭泣的理由。</p><p>如同战斗天使的华丽英姿，以女高的标准来看是那样粗俗不堪。</p><p>在白宇面前维持的固有印象在这样剑拔弩张的冷战时期完全崩裂，柔软脆弱的内核暴露在外，若是因为今天的粗俗姿态，被白宇疏远——</p><p>虽然那也是没办法的事，她这个混蛋不仅放了鸽子还联系不到人家。</p><p>眼泪掉落的理由是对臆想中现实的不甘心，这幅模样的她，没有办法得到白宇的喜欢……</p><p> 可是白宇吐出的话语，让她止住了不断滑落的眼泪。</p><p>“这样的学姐，我也很喜欢。”</p><p>“优雅的学姐，可爱的学姐，骄傲的学姐，还是现在这样，英雄一样的学姐，我都非常非常非常喜欢！”</p><p>白宇捧起面前因为哭泣而变得通红的脸，直视她闪烁着泪光，因为惊讶瞪大的眼睛。</p><p>“所以学姐，不要丢下我。”</p><p>她的心意破开重重的误会和心结，触碰到对方，缠绕着紧密连结。</p><p>尽管是在夜晚小巷的地面上，她们也觉得那是最幸福的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>联合公演终于拉开帷幕，多日刻苦练习的成果即将要在数千名学生面前呈现。</p><p>两所学园的戏剧社在平日针锋相对，以“绝对不想输给对面的那家伙”的架势拼命排练，在彩排的舞台上较量着谁才是更加入戏的那一个。</p><p>虽然两社的关系并没有改善，这样的相处模式大大提高了戏剧的质量与完成度。</p><p>戏服硬质的布料贴在身上，沉重华丽的帽子压住头部，白宇深吸一口气，是舞台幕后特有的尘土气息。</p><p>真是怀念的紧张感。</p><p>本以为在高中再也不会体会到这样久违的感觉了。</p><p>而且，今次的公演，兴奋的情绪完全超过了微不足道的紧张。</p><p>在幕布的另一端，她的学姐身着华丽的裙装，将要和她一同全力演绎出男女主人公的动人故事，以精湛的演技震撼台下等待的观众们。</p><p>激昂的音乐响起，身为王子的她在聚光灯的追踪下帅气登场，瘦削的身形模糊了性别，挥舞长剑的英勇姿态引发台下观众的阵阵惊呼。</p><p>果然找老爸学剑的决定很正确——</p><p>舞台表演中最令白宇满足的一点，正是台下观众随着她饰演角色的变化给出的及时反馈。</p><p>而这时她注意到观众情绪的明显变化，甚至有明显的抽气声响起，白宇当然知晓这是因为什么，她忍下扬起的嘴角转过头，大声念出自己的台词。</p><p>“迷途的少女啊，为何出现在这魔物出没的森林之中！”</p><p>身着白色洋装的少女双手交握在胸前，平日羞赧的神色消失不见，是楚楚可怜地祈求勇者的哀伤表情。</p><p>“漆黑的勇者啊，请您听我的请求——”</p><p>这是朱一龙最不可思议的一点，化身为角色的她，找不到日常生活中“她本身”的任何影子。</p><p>舞台上的她们牵手，她们舞蹈，她们生死别离。<br/>眼神交汇，她们看不到彼此，眼中只有身负残酷诅咒的公主与命运家族抗争的王子。</p><p>剧情推进，两位主角的挣扎在灯光的特殊加成下，令台下的观众揪紧了心脏。</p><p>最后一幕，是化身为亡灵的公主在坟墓间哭泣，但是没有一个墓碑上是她的名字。</p><p>衣衫褴褛的王子捧着纯白色的玫瑰跪坐在地，身为凡人的她看不到已经死去的公主，徒劳地祈求着公主的原谅。</p><p>权力象征的长剑早已染满的鲜血，王子决定让自己来做这把剑下最后的亡魂。</p><p>“哈雷斯国的王子啊，我只希望你活下去——”</p><p>公主拼尽全力幻化出实体，握住王子的剑尖，那是她最后的台词。</p><p>灯光渐暗，公主的一吻将落在王子的额头上，尽管自身灰飞烟灭，也永远保佑着王子伤痕累累的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>哎？</p><p>可温热的触感从唇间传来。</p><p>白宇隐约听见台下观众的欢呼，但她沉浸在戏剧中的脑子没有办法理解目前的事态。</p><p>急促的呼吸打在白宇的鼻尖，她看到了已经染成绯红色的脸颊。</p><p>那是朱一龙本人的情感。</p><p>小巷内她吐露的感情在这时得到明确的回应，白宇脑子嗡嗡作响，全身的血液涌向心脏。</p><p>她捧住眼前“公主”的脸颊，热度穿过手套落在白宇的掌心。</p><p> </p><p> “王子”说出不存在于台本的话语。</p><p>他说：“从今以后，我们再不分离。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>帷幕落下，台下的观众还在疑惑着，明明海报上那样明显地写着“绝世罗曼蒂克悲剧”的？！</p><p>这不是相当甜蜜嘛！</p><p>没有人去纠结那一吻究竟是属于谁的感情，只是暗暗称赞戏剧社果然有创意，以故弄玄虚的宣传达到这样预料之外的反转效果。</p><p>不过这次的剧还真是远比往年的好看呢！</p><p>至于身为主演的两位少女，是如何被两校的戏剧社联合揶揄，又是如何被两校的指导老师痛骂一通的，就再没有人知道了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>